


She's My Mate

by MuxicKnightz_19



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuxicKnightz_19/pseuds/MuxicKnightz_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Cole Summers and I'm 19 years old. I'm the proud so to be alpha of water mountain tribe. The school I attended is nothing more then gossiping kids that had too much time on their hands. I'm captain of the football and lacrosse teams. And also looking for my mate. </p><p>I'm Amber Phillips and I just moved into town. My mother was abuse to me after my father died. She blamed me for everything and beat me to pieces. I'm only 16 years old and a freshman in Water North High school. </p><p>"I found her" </p><p>Read more to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CH: 1

Cole POV

I wake up super early this morning, which I don't normal do. it was my wolf Chris who was howling and jumping round in my head. after two times of trying to go back to sleep, I went to take a shower.

After that I was dressed and sat downstairs see my mom cooking and dad helping her. We live in the pack house where everyone from our pack lives. my dad told me that finding my mate is important for me and our pack. because she will help me lead our pack.

I told him that I know it's important so I hope I find her soon. as mom called everyone for breakfast I was finished and headed out to school.

Once in my history class my teacher told us that a new student will be here today. for me I that was less interesting to me, all I wanted was to find my mate.

With that I smell something phenomenal in the air. it was a mixture of chocolate and mint, but something more she was human. a human at a all werewolf school really how is that? But Chris was jumping saying "mate" over and over. I looked to see a very short girl who wears long sleeves during the spring. to tell she was frail and brown skinned with dark brown hair. her scent was driving me crazy, but that's when Chris trying to take over I yelled at him to cool it. to that he did and I relaxed. mind linked with Josh to tell him the great news.

C- hey Josh I found my mate.

J-really who?

C-the new girl she so beautiful.

J-yeah she is Cole. but looks like she going to sit at out table.

With that I saw her walk up here she tripped two times making the class laugh. I growled and everyone stopped, when she sat she was really beautiful when the sun hits her face. I can't wait to see her again and be able hold her in my arms.

"Hey my name is Cole what's your name love?" I said to her saw her brown eyes look at mines.

"Amber Phillips nice to meet you Cole." She said with the low whisper.

"Can I see your time sheet we might have the same class if that's okay?" I said trying not to be too pushy.

"Yes you can but who is the person next to you?" She said with a whisper.

"Oh that that my best friend Josh he's really cool but just don't let him near your food. he known for stealing it." I said making her laugh a little as I saw her time sheet.

To that she has all the same class as me, I thank the moon goddess for that. she was beautiful as her brown eyes looked at mines.

(Skip to lunchtime)

With that as Josh and I just got out of line with tray of food, I saw Amber looking for a place to sit.

"Hey Amber come sit with us?"I said as she saw us and smile a little.

"Are you sure that's okay?" She asked.

"Sure it is come on."I said as I took her hand to our table.

But when I touched her hand it was like sparks fly through my body. it was awesome to feel her small hands to mines.

Amber POV

Today was being the worst to the best day ever. I like how Cole was sweet and helpful with me. but after school I will deal with my mom who hates me with all heart.

When after school came Cole asked if I needed a ride I told him no. but I saw the hurt but he told me that I will see him tomorrow which made him happy.

As walked home I was scared out of my mind if my mom was there. as I open the door she grabs me by the hair pulls me inside.

"Where that f*ck have you been? " she said throwing me to the ground.

"I-I was-s at school-l today."I said trying not to show my tears.

As I could smell the alcohol on her breath. with that she starts hitting me, after punch after blow she stops and walks off to her room. as I lay there in pain I knew tonight I'm leaving. as I got up I limped all the way my room. going to the bathroom and taking a hot shower to relax my muscles.

When I saw done, I packed my bag with clothes and stuff. as I climbed out my window I ran out to the woods. I was a good five miles away from her. I saw a tree and started to sit down lean back to rest. with in seconds I fell asleep.


	2. CH: 2

Amber POV

With that I woke up to feel something warm next to me as I looked my left there was a sleeping Cole. I don't really know how I got here but I feel safe. as of that I fell back to sleep but until his arms around me. compared to him I was a small child in his arms. but when I say he smell like fresh rain with mint, I was love it. but that's until he woke up.

"Morning beautiful."he said with rustic voice.

"Morning to you too." I said trying to hide my blushing face.

"I found you in the woods last night what happen?" He said with concern in his voice.

"Well I ran away." I said in whisper.

"What why?" He asked.

"It was nothing." I said as the tears being to fall.

"Are you sure? You know your safe here." He said looking at me.

With that Cole pulls me closer to his chest, which was warm and soft. as I cried on his shirt, he told me that I'm safe here. he rubs my back which made me calmed down.

(Grumble)

"Someone's hungry." He said to me which made laugh.

"Oh no I'm fine Cole don't worry about it." I said.

"Well that's means your going share mines instead okay." He said getting up get his breakfast. as try to stop him, I was still stuck in the covers.

When he came back the got pancakes, bacon and eggs with one bottle of orange juice. as he sit next to me with a bed table to put the plate down. he starts with a small part of pancakes to give me. I didn't want to eat but Cole and he's sad eyes guilty me to eat. after two pancakes and two pieces of bacon, with 1/4 of his eggs later I was stuffed. he smiles at me after took the table off the bed. I was so stuffed I see a food belly. as of that he rubs my belly which felt nice.

Cole POV

When I saw her eat her belly was bloated. I was proud that she's eating, but lust for her was rising but all I want was her. the touch of her little bump made me think of the future.

But with that she fell to sleep on my chest. She was beautiful and amazing I'm just blessed to have her as mines. That was short lived when she got up when I was sleep during the afternoon.

Amber POV

I woke and left Cole in his bed not trying to wake him. I knew if I stay her my mother would kill me. as I got in the house my mom was waiting for me in the kitchen with a pissed off attitude.

"Where the hell have you been slut! Sucking someone dick you whore!!" She said to me as she cut me with a pocket knife.

I screamed with pain and suffering under her as she told me I was nothing and I should die. but she stopped and looked at me and told me to get cleaned up and cook dinner.

With that I did and cook her meal, as I clean up the kitchen and my blood on the floor. I when to my room and took a long cold shower. it was the only thing that keeps me grounded when my mom does this.

-next day-

I woke up and made her breakfast and her lunch. once done I got my things for school and started to walk there. as I walked inside I headed to my locker to get my stuff for today. that's until Jackie came to me a pushed me to the floor. I looked at her and my fear was rising.

"Watch where your going bitch." She said.

"I'm sorry." I said trying not to start drama.

"Well if your really sorry then stay the hell away from Cole he's mine." She said as she stepped on my right hand.

I held my screams in know that she broke two fingers. but as she left I got my stuff and headed to English class. I was hand few freshman to take senior classes cause of my sats and acts. but I still have freshman classes like gym and mock trial.

As I entered I was two tables one to the right where nobody sat or the left where Cole and Josh sits. today I choose the right side, because it was awkward what happened yesterday being in Cole's room and being fed and sleep that close to him.

As I sat there I did my work and had time sleep and had my phone alarm to wake me up five minutes before class was over.

(Dream)

I was in this white room with grass and flowers. as I sat there I saw in in front of me a lady with a wolf beside her. the wolf was beautiful with it grey/silver black fur, but the eyes where green/blue color. that's when the lady spoke.

"Hello my child my name is Luna and this wolf right here is Solar she your wolf."

"What my wolf!?"

"Yes dear I know your family is human but I see that you need help with life ahead think of it as I'm give you a friend."

"But why a wolf and why now?"

"Well see I'm the moon goddess of werewolves and I can give the power to make or take away this gift. I see that your mate is a werewolf and alpha as well. I'm giving you this is on behalf of your father. he saw you suffering and asked me to give you the strength to fight. so right now I'm glad to say welcome home Amber."

With that the wolf came to me and licked my face. she was small like was and her eyes were beautiful. the lady told me that the size will change after my first shift. I nodded my head.

"Thank you and tell my dad I miss him."

"Will do my child. but you have to know that your are beautiful and loved by your mate. we'll talk soon and before I forget your first shift is today, so be careful where you shift."

"Will do I think dad goes to that basement when he had "stuff"to do."

"That's good I will be looking down on you to keep you safe and your father as well."

With that I saw her leave and I was slowly getting up to see the wolf as with me purring when I pet her head and back.

To this my dream was slowing down to the matter of vibrate of my phone. with that I woke to see that class was here and exactly five minutes I woke up and shut off my alarm. as I gather my things I feel good.

(Lunchtime)

When sat down in the back of the lunch room I wanted to be alone and figure out what going on. that's when I felt my wolf Solar walking around and trying to talk which was weird.

"Hey Sol is something wrong?"

"Why are you away from Cole and the others?"

"It just I see myself as a nerd not popular like they are."

"Your awesome Ambs your smart and pretty."

"Thanks but I'm glad someone see something that they like about me."

"Ambs do know that Cole is your mate."

"What!"


	3. CH: 3

-Recap-

"Hey Sol is something wrong?"

"Why are you away from Cole and the others?"

"It just I see myself as a nerd not popular like they are."

"Your awesome Ambs your smart and pretty."

"Thanks but I'm glad someone see something that they like about me."

"Ambs do know that Cole is your mate."

"What!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With that I had a shocking thought that Cole was my mate this soon. with that I was not going to eat for that I had to get myself together for gym class was my last class of the day. until I saw someone sit in front of me. Sol was jumping with joy that brought to one person Cole.

"Hey Amber haven't seen you in a while what's up?" He said with is massive plate of food.

"Fine" I said weakly

"That doesn't seem fine what's wrong Ambs." He said using my nickname.

"Nothing just leave it alone." I said with some voice.

That's when I hear my stomach growling and sat down and pat my belly to be quite. Cole was immediately laughing at me, why is that ever funny to laugh at a girl that did eat for two day.

Cole POV

I see that she avoiding me of what happened two days ago but I think it was fine, but then again she just human I guess. that when the human side of her was gone and with her chocolate and mint was stronger like a wolf kind of strong. that's when Chris said something that made jump for joy in my head.

She's one of us our mate is a werewolf.

That was the happiest news ever she was now one of us I thanked the moon goddess for this and pray that she finally see me as her man or mate.

At lunch I heard her stomach growling all day like this was normal for her. no wonder she so small and fragile. so at Lunch got food for her and me to share together. but she was weak when we spoke until her rant backfired with her stomach growling loudly. I had to laugh at how she retract to quite her tummy. that's when I got up and sat next to her with my tray and gave her a slice of pizza and she just looked at me with shocked face.

"Eat up you need your strength Ambs." I said to her that was my alpha voice.

"Fine." She said in a low voice.

With that she only ate five pieces and said she was full was a lie when her tummy kept growling. she have to understand that she feeding two beings and not just herself.

That's when I looked at her my half of stake and baked potato. she looked at it and try to leave but that was when I held her down in the seat and told her to "eat" she looked at me with one more time before huffing and eating the food.

"Fine you happy now. I'm suing if my clothes don't fit." She said with the most serious face which I thought was cute with her threat.

"Even if that happens I will still love you." I said that made her face blush.

Once done she was good no more growling of her tummy. She was nervous and keep looking on the floor. she was very cute like that. she kept with spacing out only leads to her wolf was talking about her.

But my wolf was asking to mark her now, but I told him that she new to this and must take things slow. Chris was not happy but understood what needed to take place. After all she will one day be the Luna of my pack, and when that come I will be the luckiest Alpha ever to have her as a Luna.


End file.
